The Birthday Story
by BellFlower-Chan
Summary: AU. Just another Crazy Bithday Story.Just something that happened to my cousin.I'm using Naruto as a filter to put this story up! About my Cuz' and her friends on her CRAZY B-day! It's really funny! I will never see 'I-Hop' the same again! D:
1. The Restaurant

**OK(!), First off**; This story has **NOTHING(!) **to do with Naruto _(Disclaimer: Which I do not own), _this is just a story that happened with my cousin _(Azora-Wolf-Chan) _and some of her (awesomeful**(1)** ^^) friends_(one of them is and Sanjo-Besanii...)_ on her birthday. I'm just using Naruto, and It's wonderful characters, as a filter for this event...(Also I don't own I-Hop...I'd probably get sick of all the pancakes and then shut it down...just because...D: I don't own Mario either! GEEZ! What do I own? My face, I guess? Oh wait I don't own that either **T_T**)

**Second off**; I wasn't, or ever will, take place in this story! I wasn't there **(T.T)! **So I might not get all of the story right...I only included **Important **parts(Aka; The most funny) and I messed some up so it would be more understandable. You can reveiw if you want; I don't care. **ALSO-! **Flames are allowed but **not** to tell me this isn't about Naruto! I already know this! Thats why I said it already!...GOSH!

Ok...lets start...

* * *

><p>Tenten was confused and slightly angry. It was her birthday, and she remembers that she specifically asked <em>everybody<em> she could that she **didn't **want a birthday party, but here she is; Sitting in 'I-Hop' with Temari, Ino, Konohamaru, Naruto and Gaara.**(2)**

Everybody was sitting at a large rectangular table in the corner**(3). **There was tense awkward air around them until the waitress came to take their order.

"Hello. What can I get for you all?" She asked. You could tell she was an older women, she had curly light-brown hair that was tied up in a bun at the back of her head. She was also wearing the traditional 'I-Hop' uniform.

It was Tenten that spoke first. "Um, I guess I'll get two medium sized pancakes with blueberries and whipped-cream on top?" She answered, but It sounded more like a question. She zoned out after that, not catching the rest of the orders. She sighed wondering, again, how she got dragged into this set up.

She looked around the table, Gaara and Naruto where making small talk (It was mostly Naruto talking as you guessed). Other then that Temari and Ino where getting to know eachother better, It was one of their first times meeting.

"Ok," Tenten broke the silence, yet again. "I want answers, and I want them now! Why am I here!"

"Well," Temari started. "This is your birthday party, for one!"

"Yep!" Naruto was just throwing random stuff in there. "MARIO~!"

Ino put up her hands in defense. "Don't look at me! I was basically forced by your Grandma to come!...By the way," She started looking around. "Where is she?"

"Your just now noting that my Grandma isn't here? Well, wait a minute thats besides the point! Why am I having a birthday party when I told you guys not to throw me one!"

"MARIO~!"

Gaara shut her up by kicking her underneath the table. "Would you just shut up and enjoy your fricken pancakes..."

Tenten puffed out her cheeks, "She hasn't even given me my pancakes yet! And you could have been talking to someone else you know! I mean who goes to I-Hop (a pancake restaurant) and doesn't order pancakes **(4)**!"

All the sudden the table got _really_ quiet, until...

"...I got waffels..."

Eveybody looked towards Ino.

"Mario~?"

"What did you just say?" Questioned Temari.

"I got the waffels...?"

"Ok. You know what? I'm gonna slap her now!"

"No! Temari don't!" Tenten had to hold Temari's hand down or else it was going in Ino's face.

But Ino was momentarily saved by the waitress coming back to the table, orders in hand.

"Ok kids, I got all the food!" She hummed.

She set down all the dishes and as she was getting ready to leave, she knelt down by the seated Tenten and started rubbing her back wispering "Happy Birthday sweetie" in one of her ears. She then stood up and left, after winking at the disturbed Tenten.

Everybody at the table heard her, but Ino spoke up first. "Um, Tenten do you know that lady or somethin'?"

"I have no idea who she is..."**(5)**

It was quiet a few more seconds until a faint "I'm scared," was whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)- Is awesomeful even a word? I don't think so. :I<strong>

**(2)-The characters are random, they just fit that persons personality or looks in real life.**

**(3)-Ohhhh~ a mysterious rectangular table~!~!**

**(4)-You know who you are! **Cough**SanjoChan**Cough

**(5)- By this time in the story when she was telling me about it I was peeing my pants! "Do you know that lady?", "I have know idea who that was" LOL!**

Ok well, This isn't over! There is more to the story but I just forgot some of it and need to hear the complete rest until I'm done...I'm thinking about making it in parts. First they were at the restaurant (Chapter one). Then there was the car ride (Chapter two- and It was a long car ride XD!). Last there was the sleep over (Chapter 3)...

UMM...

**Tenten**-My cousin (Wolf-Chan)

**Ino**-One of her friends(Sanjo-Chan)

**Temari**-Her Step-sister(She can be terrifying)

**Gaara**-Her brother(He's apathetic)

**Naruto**-EVIL~ older cousin(I'm not related)

**Konohamaru**-EVIL~ younger cousin(I'm not related)

YUP! NOW Wait 'til Chapter 2: The car ride!


	2. The Car Ride

OK~! Here we go! ~^_^~ TeeHee! Part Two: The Car Ride! Dun Dun DAAHH!

_*Disclaimer: I still don't own 'I-Hop', Mario, NOR do I own the song:'Don't Stop Believeing' By Journey! And I still don't own my face!*_

**This chapter is dedicated to Sanjo-Besanii~!**

**And I'm sorry Aura, This is just something your going to have to relive!**

* * *

><p>After leaving 'I-Hop', the Mini-Gang started to go back to Tenten's Grandma's house for cake and "Family-Bonding"(or whatever you'd want to call that tourture...).<p>

Tenten was in a light-blue van sitting in the back with Ino, while Temari and Konohamaru sat in the middle, with Gaara driving with Naruto in the passenger seat. Tenten really didn't care _how_ crowded it was really. Just as long as she got to get out of 'I-Hop'.

I mean really, who in the world hires a waitress like that? She should go back there and file a lawsuit for public harassment, not to mention she got her order wrong, she wanted blueberries, _not_ strawberries! She also still remembers the embarrassing song they sang when they found out it was her birthday, it was horrible!

There was alot of screaming, laughing, and singing, the radio was as loud as it could go, along with various shouts of 'MARIO~!' (You'd think he would have given it a rest by now but NOO~!). Tenten wonders how she didn't just start bashing her head off the van window.

Temari, Ino, and Konohamaru appeared to be playing a game so Tenten scooted closer to play along, a shrug ,why not? What harm could it be?

When she scooted closer Konohamaru started his game, that he just made up on the spot...

"Ok guys!" He stuck out his hand and pointed it at Temari. "Whoever my fingure lands on dies!" He then started moving his hand to and fro between Tenten and Ino. His hand started getting faster then it started popping and then...

"Haha! Ino you die!" Chuckled Temari.

...Konohamaru's finger was landing on Ino...

Ino turned to her left to look at Tenten "What the heck just happened?" She questioned.

Tenten shrugged, "Apparently you died."

Then Konohamaru and Temari kept playing the game, while Naruto kept shounting: 'MARIO~!'...Then when it finally quieted down...

"AH~! Help! Help! Ino's trying to touch me in inappropriate places!" Tenten suddenly shouted.

Ino stared at her dumbstruck, "What?"

Temari chimed in, "Wow! Ino I didn't know you where like that!"

Ino turned he attention to her. "What? I didn't even move! I'm just sitting here!"

"AH! Someone save me~!"

"What the heck Tenten, I'm not even touching you!" Ino was getting upset.

"MARIO~!"

"Geez~ Ino just leave her alone!" Temari wasn't even turned around anymore.

"I'm not doing anything!"

Konohamaru's fingure landed on Ino again, "Now your going to die...THREE TIMES!"

Just then the radio came on clearer and Tenten could faintly hear _Journey'_s 'Don't stop believeing' and it was her theme song so she started singing (more like yelling) along with it...

"DON'T STOP BELIEVEING~!"

"Ah! DUDE! My ears!"

"Shut up! I'm trying to drive!"

"I can't hear anymore~!"

"HOLD ON TO THAT FEELING~!"

"MARIO~!"

"My ears~!"

Apperantly luck was on everyone's side because they just pulled into Tenten's grandma's parking lot. Everyone jumped out of the car leaving the doors wide open, and the car still on. Well eeryone but Tenten...she was still singing/squeeling...

"Hey, wait...where'd everyone go?"

* * *

><p><strong>LOL~! Chapter 2 is done! Sorry for the wait!...Only one more chapter to go~!...dots...<strong>


End file.
